cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
September 2011
September 2011: release notes of additions/improvements and fixes in CityVille of this month. September 1 *Captain Krunsch from Empire and Allies appears on the rocks by the beach. }} September 2 *Introduced the Summer Blowout Sale **Some of your favorite items will be available for coin price, discounted, and we will be introducing new items to the Build Menu. We will also be adding Permit and Energy Bundles. *Implemented when visiting Neighbors until September 6th at 12:00 PM PDT. *Fixes: **Resolved the Lobby Support 2 issue with inviting your friends. }} September 3 September 4 (part of the Farm Event) }} September 6 *New Business Upgrades: **Song Bird Pet Shop 2 & Song Bird Pet Shop 3 **Ku Drive-In 2 & Ku Drive-In 3 **Tonga Room 2 & Tonga Room 3 *Added new crops: **Pineapple **Sugar Cane *Added new goal: ** *Released new Hotel: ** Restaurant }} September 7 *Best Buy Promotion ends **Best Buy will now return to a regular business. **Best Buy More Surprises Collection removed. *Produce Paradise is now permanent, changed from being limited edition. *Removed multiple sideline goals from the game. **Note: The rewards that were previously locked by these goals will become unlocked in the Build Menu. *Fixes: **Introduced a patch to help reduce load times. }} September 8 starts with *Fixes: **Added Landmarks and Wonders back into the Build Menu. **Resolved the City Port OOS issue. **Released a fix to resolve the Neighbor Visiting loading issues players were encountering. **Fixed the small font issue players were encountering upon load into CityVille. **Resolved error caused by clicking on Wonder Goals before accessing Tonga Tower Goal. }} September 9 when visiting neighbors! }} September 11 (part of Sports Event) }} September 12 *Added new timed goal: ** **Removed Pigeon Invasion goals. (You can still complete this if it is in-progress). *Fixes: **Resolved "Back to School" goals issue with level 3 Libraries. Fully upgraded libraries will now correctly complete this goal. }} September 13 *Fixes: **Added multiple changes to increase performance. **Added minor animation optimizations. }} September 14 ** *Implemented the Neighborhood Feature, available to players . *Fixes: **Resolved the Sunglasses Store not counting towards Goal. **Fixed issue: Harvesting a neighbor's Sugar Cane Crop or Pineapple Crop is not counting towards goal completion. }} September 15 , , *Bug Fixes: **Pushed a fix for the issue causing black screens when loading the game, which affected some players }} September 16 is released with new goals: ** ** ** *Updated the default sorting order for the Build Menu. }} September 17 }} September 18 }} September 19 to the build menu. This business will be available for a limited time. Once mastered you will receive the decoration. *New feature: **Introduced Gardens into CityVille. This feature is available to players . *Re-introduced the Spanish Content into the Build Menu. *Added the ability to share your achievements in the Facebook Ticker. }} September 21 timed goal *Introduced the Buy 2 Get 1 Free Deal. *Fixes: **Capital One Bank has been resolved to allow bonuses from decorations. **Fixed an issue with the Wrench Feed not appearing on a user's wall. **Resolved a freezing issue when a player attempts to purchase a Garden Gift Basket. }} September 22 & ** & ** & *Released Remodeling Feature to all players. *Released new attraction: ** *Reduced the Middle School Buildable Materials cost. *New goals: ** *Released new hotel: ** *Introduced more levels in CityVille. Players can now earn up to . }} September 23 to the Build Menu. *Fixes: **Resolved an issue with the Neighbor Bar floating in the middle in the screen. **Temporarily adjusted the timer on the Surf 'N Shop to give players more time to redeem . **Credited the Sailboat decoration to eligible players due to recent issues with Outdoor Fishing Goal completion. }} September 25 *New neighborhood: ** *New Community Buildings: ** ** *New goals: ** ** *Increased the population allowance for the from 2250 to 6250. *Fixes: **Resolved the Sea Shell collection issue. **Fixed Reel World timed goal issue that was blocking players from being able to progress or OOS after completion. }} September 26 - Act 1. *New event: ** Metropolis Event *Refreshed the Free Gift Offer items. *Implemented CityVille on Google + Platform. *Added a cross promotion with Adventure World. Play Adventure World and receive a FREE Tunnel Decoration in CityVille. *Contribute $5 USD to World Hunger Relief and get rewarded with . }} September 27 . **Implemented a fix for the Tonga Tower and Casino. Players will now be able to check into this restaurant when it is ready to harvest. }} September 28 Run Act 2: Special Interests. *Decreased the number of trees in expanded areas north of the train tracks. *Fixes: **Resolved the progress issue when granting VIP in the All In A Day's Perk! goal. }} September 29 September 30 }} Category:Months Category:Updates